Semiconductor devices may include electronic components of arbitrary types. Electrical currents establishing a communication between the electronic components may generate unwanted effects such as e.g., parasitic inductances. These effects may have a bad impact on an operation and a performance of the semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to reduce parasitic effects during an operation of the semiconductor devices. In addition, it may be desirable to improve a performance of the semiconductor devices.